STALKING, PLANNING, CHALLENGING AND WINNING
by narutohinatalove
Summary: kakashi and Gai had fallen for the same guy and Kakashi is not ready to lose iruka to anyone. Let the challenge begin


Hey there all lovely people. This is going to be a kakairu fanfic and I will tell you that I just love kakairu pairing so much. I hope to write something good and hope you enjoy it.

I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto would have so much time with Hinata and Sakura would really never exist and kakairu would be canon so moral of the story is I do not own Naruto.

STALKING, PLANNING, CHALLENGING AND WINNING

Kakashi sat on the top of a branch which gave him a clear view of the classroom where a chunin was teaching his class henge no jutsu. Kakashi had the Icha Icha paradise in his hands but he hadn't even looked at it, his all attention was on this particular teacher who was having so much fun teaching the little monsters and one of them was Konohamaru who revered Naruto so much that he had even taking his habit of troublemaking in order to become like him and yes he was very troublesome prankster but still nowhere near Naruto.

Kakashi sighed and thought of the ways so that he could get close to this chunin but unfortunately he had no idea whatsoever.

The bell rang and Iruka dismissed the class for the day and allowed himself to rest for a few minutes, he had to go to the mission room after this and he was tired but he loved doing both his jobs but the only thing he dreaded was the way the jounins handed in their reports but he couldn't blame them after they were the ones who took the real hard missions and protected the village but that did not mean that he was going to take the soiled and meaningless reports. He looked at the empty class and thought, even with Konohamaru, it sure has quietened down.

He arranged the materials he had made for today's class and put them in his bag and left for the mission room. Kakashi watched the teacher leave and decided half a day was more than enough staring at someone and went on his way.

That night Kakashi was called by the hokage and Kakashi left in a hurry assuming that it was an emergency because an ANBU member had come to call him after all, when he reached the hokage tower, he went straight for Tsunade's office and his assumptions were right.

Tsunade looked at him and handed him a scroll and told him that it was a very important document that should not come to any harm and should be taken to the village hidden in stone right now. Kakashi nodded and took the scroll, that night he left without anyone knowing and went straight for the stone.

After a week Kakashi returned he had completed his mission successfully but was badly injured and needed medical attention, he went to the hokage tower, when Tsunade saw him she called out to Shizune in such a loud voice that everyone in the tower was startled. Kakashi was admitted in the hospital and was given an off for the next month considering his injuries.

Kakashi thought about Iruka, did he miss me? Well obviously he won't? We don't even know each other that much, when a brilliant idea hit him. The report, yes he will go late when it is the closing time, he knew Iruka went to have dinner after his mission room duty, so he will give him the report and then ask him to eat with him and then maybe he could eat with him. Yes it was a perfect idea. As soon as he was discharged he wrote a report and waited for the night to fall, he was trying to read his book but his mind went back to the night so he looked at his watch

10am

10:5 am

10:8am

This was not helping at all, right now the teacher would be teaching and so kakashi decided that stalking the teacher was the only thing left to do.

When Kakashi reached his usual tree where he sat and stared and the teacher, he noticed that the place was taken and even someone else was staring at the teacher. Kakashi took breath and controlled his anger and went and stood behind the man who was looking at his crush but he was shocked to see that the man was none other than the green beast of konoha, Gai.

"Gai" Kakashi nearly slipped from the branch but somehow managed to keep a straight face.

Gai looked back and saw his eternal rival standing there and then he turned around and gave one of his guy pose and brabbled something about youth when kakashi cut him in the middle and asked

"What are you doing here?"

Gai looked at the window where the chunin was teaching and sighed a lovesick sigh which made Kakashi want to run away and rather do a zumba dance than see Gai doing that again.

"Kakashi you have catched me, just what I expected from my rival, trying to know your rivals every weakness and strength so I will tell you now that I am caught that I have decided to give my remaining youth and all my life to this teacher that you see there." Gai said giving another nice gai pose and tears of joy streaming down face.

Kakashi was shocked and this time he did not keep the straight face like he always did and rather he asked Gai

"I have a challenge for you, do you accept?"

Gai suddenly stopped in his tracks and his tears of joy suddenly turned into the fountains of joy and he sobbed and then he got up and gave yet another nice gai pose. He still couldn't believe that Kakashi had challenged him but then thought that kakashi had finally seen him as a rival so he said

"You have at last acknowledged me and have seen me as your rival Kakashi, yes I do accept any of your challenge and let us enjoy this spring time of youth"

Kakashi looked at Gai and thought I have not accepted you as my rival rather I have accepted you as my enemy.

"So what is the challenge?" Gai asked all pumped up

Kakashi looked at him and said

"Whoever Umino Iruka decides to go out on date first will win the bet and the other one would back down" Kakashi said

Gai stared and stared then he looked at Kakashi, then yelled at the top of his voice

"You like Iruka sensei too"

Kakashi had to keep his hand on the man's mouth before he could say anything further. When they heard Iruka, they both looked at the classroom and saw the teacher staring at them.

"Kakashi sensei, Gai sensei you are disturbing the class can you please go somewhere else" he asked in a stern voice

Both the men nodded and then went away, when they finally found a place where they could talk, Gai asked again

"So you like Iruka?"

Kakashi nodded then both the men stared and each other for long time when finally Kakashi got up and said

"Nothing is going to change if we just sit here, let's get the challenge started"

Then both of them went to plan something to make Iruka fall for them and neither wished to lose.

Kakashi decided to keep his first plan in action now every minute was rather important and this was a battle he couldn't lose.

When the last of the jounins handed in their reports and Iruka decided to call it a day kakashi went in to hand his report. Iruka looked at it and was rather surprised to see it all clean and neatly written. He looked at the jounin who was smiling at him, then he kept the reports in one of the drawers and said

"It is a surprise Kakashi sensei that your report is so clean"

Kakashi looked at him and said

"I did have a lot of time"

Iruka had gathered hid things and was ready to leave when Kakashi asked

"Iruka sensei, would you like to have dinner with me?"

Iruka looked shocked, he couldn't believe that Kakashi had actually asked him out to eat with him, to tell the truth Iruka had always liked this jounin but he could never gather his strength to even talk to him, even when he had heard that he had been admitted in the hospital he had wanted to visit him many times but what would he say if he asked him why had he come to meet him.

Kakashi looked at Iruka who was lost in thoughts and asked

"Iruka sensei?"

Iruka snapped out of his thoughts and said

"ah… sorry for that.."

"It's okay, so how about dinner?" Kakashi asked

This time Iruka nodded and both the ninjas went to where every ninja in konoha found himself most of the time when they were hungry "The Ichiraku Ramen"

Both the sensei ate and talked and lost the track of time they enjoyed each other's company and neither wanted to leave but it was getting late and Iruka had a class tomorrow so he thanked Kakashi for the dinner and was going on his way when his foot slipped, he was going to fall but Kakashi was near him had wrapped his strong arms on the smaller man's waist and drawn him to his chest in a blink of an eye.

Both the men blinked and stayed in that position for some time before Iruka went tomato red and bowed a hundred times and said sorry. Kakashi only nodded but when he looked at the younger man he just wanted to hug him again and without thinking he leaned in and Iruka became aware of his position, he was trapped between the wall and Kakashi but not that he hated it. He looked at Kakashi and was going to say something when warm lips collided against his own and Iruka felt Kakashi's hands pulling him closer if that was even possible considering how close they were right now, after a moment even Iruka lost all sense of what he was doing as he wrapped his hands in Kakashi's hair, they were forced to stop when they heard someone gasp behind them and Iruka turned red again. Kakashi was irritated at whoever had disturbed them and turned to see Tsunade and Gai standing there, Gai was the one who had disturbed them and now he had tears streaming down his eyes but he smiled and gave thumbs before running away at his top speed leaving Iruka speechless

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Kakashi said

Then they saw Tsunade standing there and she was practically smirking. She turned and left them alone but Iruka and Kakashi both knew that the smirk meant that everyone was going to find out by tomorrow but Kakashi and Iruka didn't care they were finally with the one they loved and Kakashi had won the challenge.

Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
